Alright!
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Kisara gets sent to a place where "she doesn't belong" and runs into Jonouchi. It's a bit rocky but they manage to get over their differences.


She had done it again. Most of the time she tried to ignore the unbearable hunger. Going out into the market places, she'd already learned, was a stupid thing to do. Not only did everyone always gang up on her but she didn't have anything to buy the food with anyway. After finding a cloak, albeit a teared and soiled one, her exploits had become a little easier. She could hide within its confines, keep her hair from being seen. If she was lucky no one would look down and see her pale legs sticking out from underneath the hem.

Her problem now was stealing just one fruit. Just one morsel. It would be enough to keep her from collapsing, at least she hoped so. She really didn't like stealing but what choice was she left with? Unfortunately all her hesitancy caused her to be a moment too slow. Just as she had swiped the small fruit from the cart the owner reached out and grabbed her wrist.

She expected yelling, she expected beating- but being faced down with a glowing book? That was a rather new consequence.

"I'll show you a place where you cannot thrive on your ways! A place where you really do not belong!"

Before she could even protest she felt the magic wrapping tight around her body before quite literally throwing her. It was painful, feeling scenery whip past her at a speed most unimaginable. And finally when it was all over she fell hard on a slab of stone. Her mind took a moment to resettle and when she tried looking up she was overwhelmed.

There were structures towering over her, people rushing past her, and loud noises everywhere. She had no idea where she'd been thrown to but it was not a pleasing place- which made sense since this was most likely a curse. As soon as she could get to her feet she was running, hands in front of her to protect her from anyone else; shoving, pushing, and exclaiming sorry for every person she moved aside.

Where she was going she had no idea but she needed to find somewhere quiet. All the noise was hurting her head, was spiking her terror. But finally she was met with a match she could not overcome by frenzied pushing. She collided with a hard body, forced to step back a little as her hood fell away.

The man turned to her, setting angry eyes on her. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Jonouchi had come out today with the express purpose to treat himself after doing so well in school. He was going to buy some fancy food that wasn't instant or premade or frozen. He deserved a good meal once in a while. But of course someone had to go and ruin his mood by trying to shove him. This was unacceptable.

But as he got a good look at the person he was almost blinded. Her skin was snowy white and those blue eyes she was directing at him invoked a fear he never admitted to anyone. The wind picked up around her, ruffling and flowing her long locks- extending them almost like… a familiar pair of wings.

In his mind he heard an echoing roar that caused not only terror but anger.

"**HEY**!"

The man shouting at her made her huddle in fear, recoiling and ready for what was most likely an attack.

When Jonouchi saw this the image of a proud and invincible dragon faded away. All he saw was a shell of a woman, scared, bruised and cut up, and shivering. Immediately guilt set in.

"…hey, sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to yell." He stepped forward, both hands up to try and keep things easy as he edged towards her.

She didn't move, knowing a sincere calm and regretful tone when she heard one. Her eyes watched him carefully before they were only inches apart. "_Help me_."

The language that came out of her was unrecognizable. But how it was voiced sounded familiar. The way she was looking at him seemed familiar. She was asking for help. No doubt in his mind. "Hey hey calm down." She had already started to shake. His hands came to her shoulders. But the confused look irked him. She couldn't understand him.

"EVERYTHING. IS. GOING. TO. BE. ALRIGHT. … ALRIGHT?" He tried speaking loudly and slowly.

At first it only startled her more, but she was used to this. She'd run so far that sometimes she crossed not only land barriers but language barriers. The man was trying and for this he got a smile. And when he repeated the second word in question she couldn't help a small laugh. He was trying to help. He must have been. So, she gave him a nod.

It eased him a little, releasing a sigh and shoulders dropping. "Good." But what to do with her now? He had been going to get some food, and from the hollowed look in her face he could tell she hadn't eaten in a while. "WANNA. GO. GET. SOME. FOOD?" That seemed to work the first time. So maybe now.

Unfortunately she had no idea what he was yelling at her. Her head tilted, eyebrows raising in question. Body language would be most helpful instead of babbling at him back in a language he couldn't understand.

Jonouchi pursed his lips in a tight frown. An idea struck him and he stepped away, cupping his hands in the air and then shoving them towards his mouth, trying to mimic eating. He did this several times, ignoring the spectators and passersby that had were staring.

At first Kisara didn't understand but after a moment she got it. "Ah!" Yes, she was very, very, very hungry. There was nothing she would have liked more. She began nodding enthusiastically.

"Great!" Hyped on his triumphs of passing sentiment he beamed at her. His hand took hers to lead her carefully back the way he was going. "But don't eat too much alright? I'm not made of money."

"Alright?" The word was slow formed from her lips but it was one he kept on saying. So she thought maybe it was important.

He looked over at her, grinning a little. At least she was trying. "Alright!"

"Alright!"

"Alright!"

And so they annoyed everyone with their cheerful chirps of confirmation all the way down the street. Kisara couldn't remember a time she'd been more amused.


End file.
